When You're That Determined
by Prancing Hare
Summary: Dawnsnow promised herself to be the best warrior, vowing to never let anything stand in her way, not even love. After she becomes deputy, she learns that one of her warriors is plotting against ShadowClan. When she prepares to stop him, she falls in love. She has a choice: love or her clan.


**I do not own warriors!**

* * *

The sunlight gleamed through the trees in patches, marking the ground in light splotches. Dawnsnow lifted each paw carefully as she padded through the mushy mud, due to a disaster storm the previous night. Her fluffy, cloud like fur was covered in muck, almost up to her belly.

"How will we move that?" Springclaw asked, staring at a fallen tree. "Please tell me you are not attempting to move that."

Dawnsnow shot her sister a glare. She walked up and sniffed it carefully. "Even if I wanted to, it's too far deep in mud to try." she meowed, giving Springclaw a friendly flick with her tail.

The she-cat sighed. Dawnsnow watched her pick up a foot and examine her claws, which were uncharacteristically lengthy and long. Springclaw took pride in her talons, as Dawnsnow considered them.

However, Dawnsnow admired her sleek pelt, and bright, energetic green eyes. Springclaw had protested, replying that Dawnsnow's fluffy, cloud-like white fur made her the prettiest cat in all the clans, especially with her striking purple tinted, blue eyes. Dawnsnow disregarded this. She was not that lovely, as Springclaw described. Her sister was clearly stretching the truth.

Dawnsnow glanced back at the tree. "Well, it kind of blocks our easiest access to the lake," she said thoughtfully. "But it might give us an advantage to learn to jump higher, and climb better." She paused. "I'll speak with Cedarstar about this. We should make the most of our talents."

Springclaw shrugged. "Actually, we're known for sneakiness and night-hunting." she snorted at that last one. "Or maybe just the dark."

Dawnsnow rolled her eyes. "Yes. Exactly. Every clan believes we don't have the ability to climb like a ThunderClan cat, run like A WindClan cat, or swim like a RiverClan cat."

Springclaw shrugged again. "Yeah, but we survived all these moons without that-"

"I know, but we'd be stronger if we could do all that." Dawnsnow pointed out. "I'll talk to Cedarstar."

Springclaw sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

"I re-thought about it," Dawnsnow declared, making Tansywhisker's head snap up in shock. "ShadowClan doesn't need to be better than the other clans, because it already is," Dawnsnow confirmed.

Tansywhisker shook out her pelt. "Okay," she meowed, slightly confused. She nudged a mouse to her deputy.

Dawnsnow stared down at the meal. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I want the clan to have it. I would't want the clan getting weak."

"I wouldn't want my deputy weak," Tansywhisker shot back. "I don't really want a weak medicine cat either, so I ate!"

Dawnsnow nodded. "You're right. It's the storm. It hit ShadowClan territory hard."

Tansywhisker's eyes flickered with sympathy. "I know. Stonepaw twisted a paw, Oakkit and Pebblekit are in complete shock." She shook her head in despair. "And my catmint store was washed away!"

Dawnsnow sat down. She picked up the mouse and took a bite, not realized just how hungry she was. "How back do you think the other clans were hit?" she wonder out loud.

Tansywhisker shrugged helplessly. "I can't imagine WindClan had it too bad. They live on flat grass. ThunderClan should be about the same, and RiverClan the worst, since it might flood."

Dawnsnow nodded. It had been exactly what she predicted. "I guess I can assume the water flooded the rabbit burrows, though." She stood up, forgetting her mouse. "The Gathering is tomorrow night. We'll find out then."

"As if the clans are going to tell us!" Smokefur said sharply, padding up to Tansywhisker. "Acornkit got a thorn in his paw, and apparently its my job to tell you."

"Again?" Tansywhisker cried out in disbelief. "I just told those kits not to go near the elder's den! You'd think she learned from Oakkit's case!" The medicine cat hurried off with a few quick bounds.

Dawnsnow turned her gaze to Smokefur. "And what were you doing, I mean, before you saw Acornkit get a thorn in her paw?"

Smokefur shrugged. "What every other cat is doing." He rolled his eyes. "Not like I have to tell you."

Dawnsnow felt shocl chorus through her. "Excuse me?" she hissed angrily. She watched him turn away, before darting in front of him. "I'm your deputy! Have some respect for your clan!"

"You're too young for the job." Smokefur remarked, swishing his dark grey tail.

Dawnsnow stared at him. "I worked so hard as an apprentice. I didn't slack off a moment! Not even when I got whitecough! I was determined to help my clan at any cost! I don't think you did that!"

Smokefur blinked, concealing his surprise. "Yes? Well I am older, stronger, and better." he strode past her, leaving her stunned.

"Smokefur!" Dawnsnow called out angrily. "I want you cleaning the elders bedding for a moon."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
